Calie and Steven Stones Sweet Moment
by Maria65
Summary: After an incident the day before the group decides to rest and Calie stays awake, unable to fall asleep. She gets a late night visitor from a certain Champion, and after a little fixing up, gets him to stay. Could it be the start of something beautiful?


It was dark as Calie, Ash, May, Max, and Brock all sat down, ready to turn in. Calie's newly evolved shiny Ninetails laid down beside her; ready for a goods night sleep as did Calie's newly evolved Mightyena. Calie smiled as she stroked both's back, and they both smiled.

"I wish Torchic was like that." May said as she gently patted Torchic's head.

"Well, if you have a strong bond with them, they'll let you do whatever please's you and them; and of course, I go with what please's them." Calie stated, and brought out two poke-ball's.

"But they need to get some good sleep also." Calie said as she returned them both back to their respective poke-balls.

As it became darker, May and Ash fell asleep, leaning against each other; Brock was leaning against a log by the fire, and Max was asleep by Brock, and Pikachu was curled between Ash and May. Calie smiled at them all, but she couldn't fall asleep...not after what happened yesterday.

 _'God, ever since Steven Stones saved me yesterday, I can't get him out of my head.'_ Calie thought with a sigh.

"Oh, it's you all." A male voice said and Calie quickly turned her head to look over her shoulder, and saw Steven Stones leaning against a tree, the fire making him visible.

"Oh, Steven it's you." Calie stated, and Steven nodded, walking toward her.

"I saw a fire, and decided to check it out." Steven said, smiling gently at her.

 _'Stop lying to yourself, you were so following her."_ Stevens' mind argued.

"Ah, I see, and don't just stand there, it un-nerve's me. Sit down." Calie said, moving over a bit, and pulled Steven down to sit.

Steven sat down with a grunt at her force, but then smiled sheepishly at her, and she gave a bright smile of her own back.

"Anyways, how have you been feeling after yesterday? You're not still hurt are you?" Steven asked.

 _'If you don't count my heart beating a million miles per minute while I'm around you.'_ Calie thought, but didn't say it.

"No, I'm fine, so don't worry." Calie said instead; smiling,

The patch on her cheek was still stained red, and the wrapping on her arms were slowing becoming red also; and Steven took quick notice of it.

"I told you to stay still for one day, and not walk around." Steven said with a sigh, and Calie looked at her arms also, and guessed her cheek patch was red.

"Oh, well that's just lovely." Calie said with a sad sigh.

Suddenly the sound of something clicking was heard, and Calie looked toward her right; seeing Steven was getting a first aid kit out, and she was dumbfounded.

 _'Where does he keep this stuff?! He doesn't even have a pack on him?!'_ Calie thought, and then Steven smiled at her, holding a hand out.

"Let me see your cheek." Steven said, and Calie blushed as she turned toward him to give him a better view of the patch.

Steven slowly toke the patch off, and threw it into the fire, and grabbed some cotton before putting some liquid on it, and held her chin.

"Try not to move." Steven said and Calie gave a small nod, still blushing like mad.

Steven dabbed her cheek where the wound was, but Calie hissed quickly ripping her face from Steven's hand and placing a hand over her cheek. She was unconscious last time Steven did this, so she didn't feel the pain, but now that she was wide awake it hurt like hell. Steven flinched back but then held her wrists,; pulled them away from her face before cupping her face, being careful of her wound.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to be still so I can help that wound heal fully Calie." Steven said leaning in a bit, and Calie nodded slightly before Steven resumed the tapping on her cheek.

It still hurt, but Calie did her best to not flinch; Steven was done with her cheek wound, then grabbed a patch before placing it over her cheek, and putting tape on it to keep it in place. Steven removed his hands from her face and began looking for bandages; mostly to keep him distracted, being so close to her, he was tempted with sinful desire's that he was keeping locked. Calie slowly placed a finger to the patch before smiling, he was always so thoughtful.

"Let me see your arms; the bandages need to be changed." Steven said as they both took notice of the blood soaked bandages.

Calie held her right arm out first and Steven changed that first, trying to not get distracted by how soft her skin was. Steven grabbed some cotton again and put the liquid on it and he felt Calie tense up, and he looked at her face. Her eyes were shut tight, her face was all scrunched up, waiting for the pain. Steven gently tapped her arm with the liquid, and Calie jerked her arm back but Steven caught her wrist and she began shaking, the pain was just too much. Steven cupped her face after slowly letting her wrist go, and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, trying to calm her down.

"I know it hurts, but please bare with me Calie. Once the new bandages are on you can hit me all you want." Steven said jokingly, trying to make her smile.

Calie looked at him with red, teary eyes, but she had a smile, and Steven smiled at her. She was a strong girl that was certain, always trying her best to bear through the pain, especially when asked...she always tried her best.

"I-I'll try." Calie said and Steven smiled, getting rid of the rest of her tear's.

"That's the spirit." Steven said smiling at her, and she smiled back.

Steven gently grabbed her arm again, gently taping the scars on her arms, and her arm tensed up, but she wasn't going to jerk it back, so she bared the pain. Steven soon finished both arms and smiled at her, closing the kit.

"You'll be fine now, so don't worry." Steven said gently stroking her cheek, making her go blood red again.

"Are you running a fever?" Steven asked upon finally noticing her red face, and touched her forehead with the back of his hand.

 _'Only around you...'_ Calie thought, but didn't speak as Steven sighed in relief.

"No fever, good. I must've embarrassed you again." Steven said smiling at her, and she blushed again, looking away.

"Heehee, you're cute when you blush." Steven said and Calie had the biggest blush ever, and hide her face.

"Stop it, you're making me blush." Calie mumbled through her hands, but Steven simply moved her hands away smiling.

"But it's the truth. You're adorable when you blush." Steven said and Calie blushed.

"Anyways, I gotta get going." Steven said, standing with the kit, but Calie grabbed his arm.

"Could you stay...for just one night." Calie said, and Steven blushed, but nodded.

"S-Sure...if it makes you feel safer." Steven said and Calie nodded, and Steven sat back down, and then suddenly Calie sat between his legs.

"C-Calie?" Steven asked, and Calie smirked at him.

"Pay back for earlier." Calie said smiling, and Steven held a hand to his mouth, hoping to die down his blush.

Calie had turned away before he covered his mouth, so she was just smiling like an idiot; when suddenly Steven wrapped his arms around her.

"Huh?" Calie questioned blushing and looked at Steven who was smirking.

"I always win." Steven said and Calie blushed.

"Oh come on, that's not fair." Calie said pouting, and Steven smiled before nuzzling the area right under her ear, causing her to gasp.

"Just fall asleep." Steven said and Calie nodded, feeling her eyes suddenly get heavy.

After about 5 minutes of Steven nuzzling the area under her ear, she fell asleep; her head resting against his left shoulder, his face leaning against the top of her head, and he also fell asleep. Both in a deep slumber, and peaceful sleep for the two of them.

 **I wrote this years ago, back in 2012 and I just got around to finding it. Thought I'd fix it up and edit it a bit before posting it...I think it's pretty good for the year I posted it. I mainly used the Steven Stones from the games rather than the anime as I didn't get to watch the Hoenn Region much, but I saw a little bit...I really do have a weakness for silver-haired men. Well, hope ya'll like it and to kinda let you know what Calie looks like, imagine a girl with short brown hair to mid-neck, red eyes, wearing a brown jacket over a white strapped shirt with jeans and red sneaker's with a Shiny Ninetails following her everywhere.**


End file.
